The Eye Missing Scene
by munchkin5
Summary: A little missing scene describing what happened between the end of the knife fight and dragging Carson's whumped self to the control room!


**The Eye – missing scene.**

**By TJ aka munchkin**

**Warning: DO NOT READ THIS FIC-let IF YOU HAVE NO SEEN UP TO THE END OF 'THE EYE'**

**Rating: **PG

**Authors Note:** What can I say? The Carson fan in me was peeved we didn't get to see poor Carson's getting scraped up off the floor after being whumped by Sora. Damn it! I wanted to go all gooey for the poor darling and his woobie!! Not to mention it kinda felt strange that the minute he hit the floor you didn't see Beckett again until he's dragged into the control room by the pair, (even when Sora was pointing a gun at his head and threatening to kill him; hell even a 3 second edit of his unconscious personage lying on the floor would have been nice for angst factor!!!!).

So I wrote a little missing scene. grin Enjoy.

Teyla viciously slammed Sora's knife into the floor, embedding it into the surface. Enough; if they didn't leave now they were all dead anyway. She turned her back on the foolish girl and ran to her friends side, uncaring whether the Genii was following or not. Carson lay in a crumpled heap where he had fallen, consciousness smashed away by the butt of Sora's gun. Blood slowly trickled unchecked from his battered face to the floor.

Teyla knelt at his side and shook the unconscious man, there was no way she could carry him alone. The doctor despite his gentle nature was surprisingly robust and solidly built, even Sheppard would have trouble carrying the man. She wanted to be gentle but didn't have the luxury of time. Roughly shaking him again the Athosian called out his name.

"Dr Beckett?" It earned her a moan. "Carson you need to wake up! We must go!"

"Wha....?" His eyes cracked open, "Oh ma head..." he moaned pitifully, then turned to the side, coughing and spitting out the blood that had pooled in the back of his mouth and throat from his abused bleeding nose.

"Dr Beckett!"

"Stop yellin' lass. My ears are workin' fine" He mumbled, spitting out more blood and wondering when exactly Atlantis had gotten pet elephants because he felt like one had just run him over and was now stomping on his head.

Teyla rubbed Carson's back for a moment, then tucked an arm under the stricken doctor's own and pulled him forcefully into a sitting position. He tried to pull away from her and curl up on the floor again, his face going very pale. "Dr Beckett."

"I'm no deaf ya know, I heard ya the first time." He mumbled testily, confused and irritated. There was now a brass band playing in his head, out of tune, or maybe the elephant was multi-skilled?

"I'm sorry but we must move...NOW!" Teyla pulled on his arm again, trying to encourage the doctor to stand, urgency in her actions and voice.

"Give me a minute lass, I think my heads about to fall off."

"We may not have a minute doctor, in moments the hallways will fill with energy collected from the storm and we will surely perish. We must reach the control room."

Carson paled further and nodded, then regretted the movement as Nelly's cousin came to join the fun. He winced, holding his head with his free hand but allowed his friend to pull him up. The Scot got as far as his knees before his brain turned to mush and tried to crawl out his ears. The world spun horribly, stomach threatening to allow him the pleasure of re-examine his last meal; MRE's were unpleasent enough the first time around.

Teyla didn't have time for sympathy and continued to physically hoist Beckett onto his feet. "Dr Beckett please, we must go!"

"Aye lass, I'm trying." This time he got his feet under him and stood on shaky legs. He took one step and stumbled against the wall, loosing the battle with his stomach. Its contents spilled onto the floor, turning the air acrid with the stench of vomit. "Oh dear." He mumbled.

Teyla's usually unshakeable calm was rapidly fraying at the edges, she did not want to leave her friend, but strong survival instincts were screaming a warning that time was short.

"Let me help." The new voice did not surprise the young woman, who turned to find the uncertain face of Sora, bloodied and battered by her own hand.

Teyla nodded once, Sora needed no more encouragement sensing the imposing doom. The young Genii grabbed Beckett's free arm, slung it over her shoulder and held him upright while Teyla mirrored her on the opposite side. Without stopping for comment or conversation the pair began to drag the semi-conscious man between them toward safety, desperately hoping they would make it in time.

The sudden movement caused Carson's head to painfully explode with fiery intensity between his eyes and it was all he could do to try and put one foot in front of another and not be dragged along by two women. What little male pride he had left was horrified at the thought of being carried by two woman, but right now his abused head wasn't in a fit state to care.

The trip to the control room seemed to take forever; Teyla and Sora both sweating and panting heavily under the exertion of dragging Beckett's solid frame, but fear and adrenaline fuelled them forward. The control doors came into view and the trio all but threw themselves through the opening. Safe at last, relief washed over them.

"Rodney! Go"

FIN

I feel better now! ::: big grin:::


End file.
